


[Art] Years Fall Away, And We Are Standing Still

by justira



Category: Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/M, Gift Art, Line Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-04
Updated: 2009-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justira/pseuds/justira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] Years Fall Away, And We Are Standing Still

**Author's Note:**

  * For [owlmoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/gifts).



> **Happy Birthday** , [](http://owlmoose.livejournal.com/profile)[**owlmoose**](http://owlmoose.livejournal.com/)! I noticed that there was a SEVERE LACK of Paine/Nooj arts, so I thought you might enjoy some! You filled one of my [](http://ff-kissbattle.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://ff-kissbattle.livejournal.com/)**ff_kissbattle** requests and wrote some more Auron/Braska/Jecht-flavoured goodness, so here is my thanks and my congrats =D

  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This one went by a lot quicker than usual -- I'm getting better at getting from idea to sketch to decent line art within a reasonable amount of time. This is very encouraging.
> 
> I had a TON of fun with ALL THE HAIR. THEY ARE THE CRAZY HAIR COUPLE. You can tell I had a PARTY with Nooj's mega-dread, but honestly, at the top part, I only added like half a switchbakc, and you can't say his hair isn't canonically _nearly prehensile or something_.
> 
> I think I like how their faces turned out; seem pretty on-model to me. I realized (again?) while drawing this that Nooj has a _beautiful_ face, with lovely, fierce, strong structure. (Sidenote: he doesn't look at all effeminite, but that face would look stunningly handsome on a woman, also.)


End file.
